


Michael's Gift

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Collared Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Michael, Omega Castiel, Owner Michael, Praise Kink, Restraints, Riding, Size Difference, Top Michael, Twink Castiel, mentioned past cas/omc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: The young Omega had been given to Michael as a gorgeous and tempting gift months ago.





	

Michael thought back to when he’d received Castiel, as a gorgeous little gift, months ago. It wasn’t uncommon for an Omega to be gifted and his Uncle was known for _very_ extravagant gifts. Purchasing an Omega for one of his nephews was nothing for him and the man had been more than generous when he’d picked Castiel out of the available Omegas.

Castiel had been given to Michael wearing only a collar signifying him as Michael’s property, his small Omega cock caged and a soft pink plug nestled between plump cheeks. Michael hadn’t been able to take his eyes off the young Omega. He had stared at the lines of Castiel’s body, breathed in the sweet scent and had subsequently fallen in love with the bright blue eyes. It had taken awhile before his Omega had come to realize that the treatment he’d been subjected to prior to being purchased, no doubt rough sex and punishment for inane things, wasn’t how Michael was going to treat him.

The change in behavior after that was obvious.

Michael pulled his mind from the past to focus on his Omega. He had noticed Castiel drinking copious amounts of water most of the day, tugging on his shirt and complaining about the heat. They were all typical signs of the Omega going into Heat and Michael simply waited. He watched his Omega whine low in his throat.

Eyes typically a bright blue had started to bleed through with Omega gold. “ _Alpha_.” Finally giving into his instincts Castiel wasted no time pressing into Michael’s space, straddling his Alpha’s lap, before he ground down with a needy growl. “ _Hot_.” His fingers flexed and tightened. “Too hot.”

“Do you need something?” Michael looked at Castiel’s flushed cheeks and grinned knowingly. “Come on, Cas. Let me up if you don’t want to rely on a fake cock and knot.”

Castiel wasted no time pulling off his clothes and throwing them to the side. With each article of clothing removed the scent of slick and heatscent became thicker in the air. His Omega didn’t wait and immediately started pulling off Michael’s clothes until he had bared every inch of him.

Michael found himself grinning when Castiel shoved him down onto the bed, tasting the desperation and need coming off his Omega in waves as it saturated the air, before his hands were secured to the headboard. He hadn’t even noticed Castiel had left the restraints attached to the headboard from before but now he was very firmly restrained to the bed.

It looked like it was going to be one of those Heats.

“I need—” Castiel straddled him, slick ass pressing down on Michael’s hard cock, as he started to grind down. “ _Fuck_.” His eyes slipped closed and Michael itched to grab onto those hips so he could fuck up into his Omega’s slick hole until they tied. He loved pinning Castiel down, yanking that tempting ass up and fucking right in until he’d knotted Castiel’s cunt but Castiel had made sure he could only lie there and wait for Castiel to make the first move.

Michael gritted his teeth, fingers clenching in the air as his instincts warred inside of him, until Castiel finally started to finger himself open. The flush on Castiel’s cheeks darkened and Castiel’s mouth was almost slack as his fingers worked inside his cunt. He watched how Castiel rocked his hips, eyes hooding and lips parting in pleasure as he panted.

“Come on.” Michael’s voice was rougher and with each downward grind of Castiel’s hips he could feel arousal building inside him. His cock ached to be buried in that tight heat and he tugged at the restraints his Omega had used on him until Castiel’s fingers slipped from his ass.

Castiel lifted himself up and once he’d grabbed onto Michael’s thick cock he started to sink down. “ _Oh_.” A shiver ran through Castiel’s body and with a broken sound he slammed his hips down to take Michael’s entire length inside. Michael bucked and moaned when Castiel clenched around him.

He could feel deliciously wet heat wrapped around him, inner muscles flexing repeatedly, and when Castiel finally started to move he braced his feet on the mattress to fuck up into his Omega. “You’re perfect.” He watched the words wash over Castiel and itched to tug his Omega down by the collar resting around his neck. “My pretty little Omega.” It was one of his favorite things, curling his fingers in Castiel’s collar while he fucked his Omega.

Castiel’s movements became more desperate and Michael knew his Heat was stealing most of the Omega’s rational thoughts. Now it would be pure instinct and need for a knot fueling him. To Castiel, in this moment, Michael was nothing more than a long, thick cock and a knot that he could use to sate his Heat.

“Come on, baby. Keep going.” He encouraged, “I can feel my knot. So fucking close.” Castiel screwed his hips down hard, ass clenching, as he continued to moan. Michael felt pleasure twisting in his gut, groaned deeply as his hips bucked up and he released a low snarl as the need to knot the Omega cunt he was buried inside only grew.

“I need—oh—Mi- _Alpha_.” Michael’s teeth were bared and he could feel his knot at Castiel’s entrance as the Omega ground down again. He needed to knot, wanted to pound into Castiel but Michael could only strain against his restraints and thrust up into Castiel.

“You’re perfect.” Michael breathed the words out in a rough tone, letting himself enjoy the feeling of his Omega moving on his cock, as he kept his darkened eyes on Castiel’s face. He could pleasure building at the base of his spine and how his cock ached for release. He was impossibly close to knotting and Michael itched to dig his fingers into Castiel’s hips so he could grind himself up.

Finally Michael felt his knot catch inside and he could only watch as Castiel’s hand closed around his own much smaller cock, touching it frantically, until he came all over his own hand. Michael could feel the way wet heat clenched around him, vice-like, as Castiel lost himself to orgasm and his hips stuttered in short little rocking motions. “Ohhhh…oh oh.” Castiel’s breathing was ragged and his eyes dark as he continued to grind himself down on the knot locked inside him.

Warmth flooded Castiel’s ass with each release from Michael’s cock and each time he ground himself down he could only moan at the sparks of pleasure from the knot brushing his prostate. “You’re so good for me.” Michael praised in a rough voice. His hands were still secured above his head and while he wanted to grip his Omega, his gift, he was happy to wait until Castiel freed him. Then, once he was free, Michael could press Castiel down and spend hours pounding into his gorgeous round ass. “I’m so lucky you were given to me.”

Castiel stared down at him with hooded eyes, still greedily seeking pleasure and relief, until he leaned forward and clearly ignoring the tug on his hole he tried to free Michael’s hands before stopping to leave Michael restrained. He loved seeing such a strong, older Alpha restrained for _his use_.

He sighed as he shifted his hips. This position wasn’t the most beneficial for comfort and instead he sprawled himself out on top of the Alpha.

A pleased sigh escaped Castiel and he pressed his face against the Alpha he belonged to, breathing in the now comforting scent, so they could wait out the knot filling him up. “Thank you.” He mumbled the words, ass tightening around Michael as he continued to milk Michael’s knot, before allowing himself to go lax.

Every time Michael let him take what he needed, gave over some control, Castiel felt a little safer with the older Alpha. It wasn’t like that place he’d been stuck in, rough and sometimes violent sex with Alphas who paid for a knotting instead of the right to own him, until he’d been given to Michael. Michael never treated him badly, never beat him or yelled at him, and the pure affection Michael showed towards him seemed impossible.

Now that need and want wasn’t screaming so loudly in his mind, it had fallen to a dull roar with the first knotting, Castiel allowed himself to enjoy the short break. His Heat would only get worse and worse until he wouldn’t be able to form any coherent thoughts. “You look perfect caught on my knot.” Michael obviously wanted to touch him and a low whine escaped Castiel. He  _wanted_  to be touched and blue eyes glared at the restraints he’d used this time.

The key was too far away.

Michael laughed at the expression and looked at him with amusement, “It’s fine.” He assured, “You can take them off when my knot goes down.” They stayed there until Castiel could slip off Michael, hole gaping and leaking Michael’s come, and once free his Alpha immediately reached into his bedside table to grab Castiel’s plug.

He easily moved his Omega and pressed it inside, watching it slip into Castiel’s puffy and soaked hole, before he dragged Castiel back into his lap. A rumble escaped him and Michael shoved his face into Castiel’s neck, sucking a mark on the warm skin. The scent of mating, slick and content Omega filled his senses along with Omega heatscent.

“ _Mine_.” Castiel hummed and bared his neck while his fingers knotted in Michael’s thick dark brown hair, tugging on the thick strands. He could feel Michael’s lips moving down the column of his neck until they reached his collar and then a kiss was placed on the band. Michael finally pulled away to stare into Castiel’s Omega gold eyes. “You’re going to look beautiful carrying my children.” His hand rested against Castiel’s flat stomach. “I’m planning on breeding you next Heat. Going to fuck your cunt full until you catch.”

Castiel’s breathing hitched at the thought as he pressed closer and clenched down on Michael’s thick knot. He could only imagine the focus Michael would have on him when actively breeding him. The mental image had him shuddering and arousal curling in his belly.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that...something with a happy ending!


End file.
